


Second Skin

by themoononastick



Category: Lost RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoononastick/pseuds/themoononastick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naveen buys leather trousers, smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to zelda_zee for the beta.

Just how Matt had ended up on his knees in a tiny changing room in a designer boutique that specialised in leather clothing in downtown L.A. was simple. Naveen had called him earlier that day demanding that Matt take him shopping for something to wear to some premiere or other because, as Naveen had put it, _You keep telling everyone you’re a punk, right? So how about you prove it to me by showing me where I can buy a decent pair of leather trousers._ And as Matt was not one to back down from a challenge, he ignored the fact that the redeye he’d caught from Hawaii had only landed a couple of hours earlier and that he hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in about a week, got in his car and drove to where Naveen suggested they meet in order to prove that his reputation as a punk rock kind of a guy was well deserved. And so, 3 hours, 6 stores and 4, or was that 5 coffees later, here he was about to demonstrate to Naveen that as well as knowing exactly where to buy decent clothes he, Matt Fox, also knew exactly how to give a fucking amazing blowjob.

If anyone asked, and Matt was pretty sure no one would, but he liked to have an excuse ready just in case, he was going to blame the entire thing on a combination of working too hard, jetlag and the extra shot of espresso that he had in his first latté that morning. Because, yeah, a lack of sleep combined with too much caffeine was obviously the reason he had one of his co-stars pinned to the wall in a changing room that really wasn’t big enough to fit two grown men and that was only divided from the rest of the store by a fairly thin looking piece of very un-soundproof material. It was also obviously the reason why he was currently running his tongue along the outline of said co-star’s cock which was pushing up the leather it was trapped behind in an all too tempting manner, and why said co-star was muttering something that sounded like _fucking hell, Matt, stop teasing and suck me off before someone catches us_ through clenched teeth and was scrabbling at the wall behind him, trying desperately to find something to hang on to.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that leather trousers suited Naveen in a way that Matt was pretty sure must be illegal, or that when Naveen had pulled the curtain back to reveal himself in all his leather-trousered glory and asked Matt what he thought, Matt’s mouth had gone dry, his cock had instantly hardened and his eyes had been inexorably drawn to the bulge in the front of the leather that he was currently licking. Because even though Matt liked to think of himself as a devil may care, rock and roll kind of a guy, it wasn’t like he made a habit of fucking his male co-stars or anything. Wild and crazy? Yes. Sex-crazed maniac who mumbled something about adjustments before stepping forward, planting his hand firmly in the middle of Naveen’s chest shoving him backwards into the changing room, dropping to his knees and inhaling the scent of leather deeply as he buried his face into Naveen’s crotch? No. Well not usually anyway.

Sure, there had been that time when he and Josh had got wasted on tequila and jerked each other off at the Paley Festival after party. And then there was that time in Hawaii when he and Josh had drunk too much of that cinnamon liqueur, and skinny-dipping had turned into drunken blowjobs. And there was that time when he and Josh had – ok, fine, so he did make a bit of a habit of getting naked and sweaty with Josh when they were both drunk, and there was that one time with Dom, but Matt didn’t count that because it was Dom and, well, who hadn’t had drunken sex with Dom? But he really didn’t make a habit of doing this kind of thing when he was sober and certainly not in a ridiculously public place where they could get caught any minute. And he had never done anything like this with Naveen before, which seemed odd considering the thoughts that were running through his mind right now – mainly how hot it would be if Naveen fucked him with the leather trousers pulled down just enough to free his cock but still high enough that Matt would feel them rubbing against his ass and hear the way they creaked every time Naveen thrust into him. Fuck! Matt took a moment to gauge if there was space in the changing room for that to happen. Sadly there wasn’t, plus he didn’t have any lube with him so maybe that was something to think about another time, and given the noises that Naveen was trying hard not to make Matt was pretty sure he wouldn’t have any trouble convincing him that a repeat performance would be a good idea.

But right now all Matt was really concerned with was finding out if Naveen’s cock was as appetizing as the leather trousers made it look and then sucking Naveen’s brains out through it, preferably before the sales clerk decided to find out what the delay was. He vaguely considered using his teeth on the zipper but decided against it as this was probably not the best time to show off. Or chip a tooth. So he cupped one hand around a leather clad cheek, pulled Naveen just a little bit closer and pulled the zip down.

Fuck yeah, Naveen’s cock looked just as good framed within a V of leather as it did hidden behind it. Matt couldn’t resist licking a stripe from the root to the tip, tasting the tang of sweat and breathing in the faint smell of leather that clung to Naveen’s skin. But judging by the fact that Naveen had given up trying to find purchase on the wall behind him and was now gripping Matt’s skull and urging him forward, Naveen wasn’t in the mood for subtleties – which suited Matt just fine as, really, neither was he.

With one hand fisted around the base of Naveen’s cock and the other massaging his ass, Matt went for broke, using every trick he knew to get Naveen off as quickly as possible. Hollowing his cheeks for maximum suction, flattening his tongue up against the underside of Naveen’s cock as he bobbed down and then flicking and swirling it around the head on the upstroke. He wasn’t even bothering to try and hold Naveen’s hips steady because for a start they really didn’t have a hell of a lot of time and, quite frankly, the fact that Naveen was taking everything Matt was willing to give him and basically fucking his mouth was turning Matt on to a ridiculous degree. Plus everytime Naveen thrust forward Matt could hear the leather creaking and smell it surrounding him and, hey, turned out they didn’t need that lube for him to get his little fantasy. But Matt was still gonna suggest they do this again sometime in a less public more ass-fucking friendly venue.

Matt wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he was doing a fairly decent job holding back on his gag reflex or if it was the sound of the sales clerk’s voice which was worryingly close all of a sudden, but Naveen let out one of the most badly muffled groans Matt had ever heard just before Matt felt his cock swell and then pulse, filling his mouth with the bitter taste of semen. Naveen clearly drank way too much coffee. Matt swallowed – it wasn’t like he had much choice in the matter, given where they were. Giving Naveen’s softening cock one last lick, Matt pushed himself up off the floor and tucked Naveen back into the leather trousers, because Naveen was looking a little bit too dazed and satisfied to do it himself, although he did have the decency to wave his hand vaguely in the direction of Matt’s crotch in the universal signal for _do you need a hand with that_ , which Matt didn’t. He’d stopped needing that around the time his brain had registered the creak of the leather and his imagination had gone into overdrive. Naveen was damn lucky he wasn’t a biter. What he did need was a clean, dry pair of pants to change into, but he was going to have to make do with pulling his T-shirt down as far as it went and hope no one noticed the damp patch at his crotch.

Five hours later Matt was still feeling pretty damn smug, thank you very much, at how impressed Naveen was with his _shopping_ skills, even if his jaw did ache just a little, and he felt even more smug when his cell vibrated and Naveen’s name showed up on the caller i.d.

"I hate you. I just wanted you to know that." Naveen sounded a lot less content than by all rights he should and Matt’s smugness dropped down a notch.

"But… wha…" Matt was sure he used to be able to form coherent sentences. Luckily Naveen seemed to still be able to.

"I’m going to have to wear that blue frock coat that I’ve worn to half a dozen events already and that I really didn’t want to have to wear again. You wanna know why? Because everytime I even so much as look at those fucking leather trousers I get hard, and so I have to wear the fucking coat in order to fucking hide my fucking cock which is all your fucking fault."

Matt would really love to have come up with an intelligent and witty reply, but Naveen using the word _fucking_ in such a repetitive manner and in tandem with _leather trousers_ and _cock_ had broken the part of his brain that dealt with speech. The part that told him to reach into his pants and wrap a hand around his suddenly hard as nails cock however, was working. Very well indeed. He let out a groan and followed it up with some heavy breathing, hoping that would get his point across.

"Are you…" Naveen paused for a moment, but Matt didn’t really notice as he was too busy thinking about Naveen fucking his ass. With the leather trousers on, of course.

"Matt, are you having a wank?" Naveen sounded just a tiny bit annoyed, but also kind of interested.

"Fuck, yeah." Matt had always believed that honesty is the best policy.

"So, let me get this straight. I call you to tell you you’re a bastard and you get turned on by it." Matt could almost hear the wheels turning in Naveen’s mind. Well, he could have done if he wasn’t so busy jerking off. "It’s the trousers isn’t it? You’re thinking about the trousers."

What Matt wanted to say is _yes, I am thinking about how good you look in the leather trousers and how I want to peel them off you with my teeth_ but it came out more like, "Nnnnngghh, oh fuck, god, please."

"The premiere finishes at 10. I can be at your place by 10.30." Matt had just enough time to gasp out _bring lube_ before he came in his pants for the second time that day.


End file.
